Snowball Field
Snowball Field is the seventh Sector of Hey! Pikmin. This land is made up of a snowy plain, with a snow-covered pine tree forest and a frozen lake in the middle of the map. There's also a large cliff with a steady slope going all the way down like a slide. If one would look closely, they'd see two streetlights, supporting the fact that this was once a city, or at the very least a road of some kind. Somehow, just like Sector six, there's a pond in the distance that's seemingly not altered in any way at all. Areas Freezing Wasteland: The first area in Sector seven contains the Rock Pikmin to help with crystal barriers. Judging by the background, it's safe to assume this area takes place in the frozen, snow covered remnants of a garden, with potted plants and gardening tools. Some of this area is coated in slippery ice that slopes to form some kind of slide. Olimar won't be able to control his speed, but you can still use the jet-pack, so be careful. The spiky vines also make a comeback, however only in one part of the level. There are 2 treasures: Sunset Projector, and Frozen Stranger. There's a total of about 114 Sparklium Seeds total. Below the Ice: This is the second area, and takes place underground as the title would have you believe. This particular underground level is supposedly set under a house or building of some kind, which would explain the huge pipe-work in the background. There are Blue and Rock Pikmin, the Blues for unclogging the large pool on the bottom of the level, and the Rocks for breaking crystal obstructions. One treasure is contained within a surprise mini-boss, the Stuffed Bellbloom. For the first time, there are 4 treasures: Scoot-Over Bench, Fond-o-Sphere, Humour Implant, and Herbivore Molars. There are about a total of 136 Sparklium Seeds in all. Over Wintry Mountains: The third area is set on the top of the cliff-slide, and houses some fellow Winged Pikmin to aid you. The level begins with Olimar being chased and then knocked over by a Mockiwi, and then landing on a bottle cap. This level is very unique in which you're sliding down the cliff instead of just walking. Two treasures are being held by two separate, larger Coppeller than usual. Meander to long and those treasures are as good as gone. There are 3 treasures: The Real Magic, Rarely Seen Cell, and Getaway Vehicle. There's also about 127 Sparklium Seeds total. Frozen Hazard: '''This is the fourth area in this sector, and takes place outdoors once more with the aid of some Red Pikmin. The layout of this level is rather similar to a cave level, with branching thin pathways and the like. This level's gimmick is the use of the Blubbugs as either trampolines to get to higher places, or like rolling boulders to crush Pikmin. The Blubbugs themselves cannot be killed, so be cautious. There are 2 treasures: Zoo of the Future, and Unremarkable Spinner. There's around 96 Sparkliums Seeds total. '''Ordeal of Flame: the fifth area is only accessed via a secret exit in the second area, and supplies you with some Red Pikmin once more, along with the Yellow Pikmin too. This level is a complete 180 compared to all the areas in Sector seven, as this level is set in a scorching cave filled with dozens of flaming geysers that cannot be destroyed. The geysers will rise and fall at certain intervals, so patience is key in this level. On top of all that, there's also fire-based enemies and weighted puzzles too. There are 3 treasures: Anti-Routine Screen, Automatic Fortune-teller, and Duel Wheeler. There are about 45 Sparklium Seeds total. Cold-Hearted Guardian: This is the final area, and houses the boss of Sector seven: the Luring Slurker. The arena it inhabits is set underground once again, and the Blue Pikmin are back and ready to help Olimar defeat the foe. There is only one treasure: Beneficial Intelligence. Boss The Luring Slurker attacks by drinking the water found below, and spitting it out in the form of harmful ice crystals. It can also use the ice to form a drill, spinning and trying to smash nearby Pikmin. Finally, it will try to simply slam it's tongue to eat any Pikmin it can. Since it's constantly floating, you need to wait until it drops it's long tongue and then throw Pikmin at it. Eventually after enough throws, the Luring Slurker will be stunned, falling to the ground and prepped for attack by your squad. Do this 2 and/or 3 times to defeat it. Killing it will release the final treasure. Gallery W.I.P. Category:Pikmin areas Category:Hey! Pikmin Category:Sector